Relinquish of Glory
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Glory gets a second chance at life as a mortal. Takes place from Season 1
1. Default Chapter

Relinquish of Glory pt. 0/?  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
  
Glorificus was wondering when she was going to see her judge. She had never seen such a long line. Waiting was literally an eternity.   
  
Eternity, what a bitch, she thought to herself. All because of that twerp Ben. Ben, her weak half and the slayer.  
  
The slayer. She had underestimated her and the stupid little blonde's friends. All she ever wanted was to go home, instead Glorificus, the greatest hell god was dead.  
  
Dead. She had to spend some of her eternity her. This really sucked being in a tiny room with 50 other things. Some were dead demons, others were humans and other things. Then she saw a human enter the room. It looked like his flesh had been torn off and it approached her.  
  
"Hey, baby, what did you to do to get here? My name is Warren."  
  
She grabbed him by his throat. "I don't care what you want Warren. My name is Glory and I'm here because of that slayer bitch." She ranted.  
  
"I'm here because of that red head wiccan bitch." Warren told me.  
  
"Glorificus, you're next." A nerdy woman said.   
  
"Thanks." She didn't want to be here anymore.  
  
When she entered the other room, it was bright white and there was a voice.  
"Glorificus, you have done horrible things. We've decided that you're getting a second chance."  
  
"What? Oh thank you." Glory was so happy to be getting this second chance.  
  
"You don't deserve one because of your horrible actions. This is your chance at redemption. You will be a mortal and we are sending you back in time." The voice told her.  
  
Glory said "What? A mortal. No..." She couldn't believe this as everything faded out. 


	2. Chapter One

Relinquish of Glory  
Chapter One  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
Glory Matthews woke up in her bedroom and saw that her mother had laid some fresh clothes out for her. She didn't like them at all.  
  
She decided to wear something else. Glory put on a nice white and red flower dress with the perfect red shoes to go with it.  
  
"Glory, come on downstairs. Eat your breakfast. Then I'll drive you to school." Her mother's voice said to her.  
  
"Okay, mom." Glory said seeing her mother had made her blueberry pancakes. "Hmm, this smells delicious. Thanks."  
  
"So do you think you're going to be joining any clubs this year. I do so hope you make friends Glory." Her mother seemed upbeat.  
  
Glory smiled as she was eating her breakfast. "I'm sure I'll make friends mother. Besides, this town certainly small, but I still think it's going to be a fun year."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
Glory was so happy that her mother wasn't with her anymore. She was looking forward to meeting new people.   
  
Glory bumped into a blonde girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Glory." She smiled at the girl.  
  
The blonde with sparkling jade eyes said, "It's okay. I'm new here. I'm Buffy."  
  
Glory nodded. "That's okay. I'm new too Buffy. I have history next period, what's your next class?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Mine is history too. That's one of my worse subjects."  
  
"Come on, let's go find it together." Glory said knowing that she might have made a friend.   
  
***  
  
Glory and Buffy sat next to a brunette, who let her read from her history book. She seemed really nice at first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cordelia. If you two want to get textbooks of your own, you'll have to check them out of the library." She told them.   
  
Glory thought to herself this girl seemed a little too good to be true. She didn't like conceited people. There was something that rubbed her the wrong way. "Thanks, I'll see the two of you later."  
  
She saw the library and it gave her the spooks. Then she heard a voice. "Hello, can I help you?" A British sounding voice asked her.   
  
She was a little startled. "Hi, my name is Glory Matthews. I need some textbooks and this girl named Cordelia said that ummm, I could get some here." She told the librarian.  
  
"Oh yes. They are up in the stacks. My name is Mr. Giles. It's a little nerve racking to be a new student, but don't worry; you'll find the books easy enough." The library fixed his glasses.  
  
"Thanks." She said making her way to the stacks, where she saw a stack of books and found a boy looking for something in the shelves. He looked sweet, Glory thought to herself. 


End file.
